2013.03.30 - This Unit Has Not Been Assigned to Hunt for Eggs
Saturday afternoon before Easter Sunday, and the decent-sized community park in Chelsea has been overrun by families with noisy excitable chidren, over a dozen booths offering kid-friendly activities to entertain and possibly educate, and a stage area where currently there's a folk music type guitarist playing sing-along children's tunes. Also prevalent just about everywhere are donation centers and raffle sign-up desks, making it clear that all of these festivities are organized by the Maria Stark Foundation, and the proceeds will benefit several children-related causes. Off to one side of the stage, Pepper is consulting with the event organizers, partly because she's going to be giving a speech later, and partly because they've asked her to be the one to select the winner of the raffle prize -- an all-expense paid family trip to EuroDisney. Marissa could have come as a Stark intern. She almost did. But at the last moment she changed her mind....and showed up in costume. The one advantage of a public identity is that she can do things like that. The kids might enjoy the presence of a costumed hero, especially one closer to their own age. Her arrival? On her motorbike, which she parks not far from the stage, before wandering over to...oh. Hey. Pepper. Except she's busy, so the teen hero hesitates sort of at the edge of the group. No costume for Heather Danielson today. Today she's a proud sponsor of a local Brownie troop. She has done a lot of charity work with girl scouts and brownies, and she's wearing her -adopted- uniform (which I also haven't desced, duh. Please remove this comment from the log!). See, the key factor here is that Heather's brownies aren't here with parents, because they are from single parent families who's parent couldn't make it, wouldn't make it, or whatnot. Two are orphans living with other relatives, and Heather took it upon herself to show up with the dozen kids and make sure that they got a chance to do what kids are supposed to do... go play. She kneels down and has a group hug with the girls before sending them out for the egg hunt and then stands up before heading off to the side. Sure, she's a bit of a celeb. In fact, she's met Pepper in one of Tony's more... impulsive moments. "I'd say it's a surprise to see her here, but.. given the name Stark attached here, it's not really that weird." she says as she steps over next to Marissa plate of food that she ... appropriated from the snack bar in one hand. She's doing the usual... munching away as she watches the girls go. "How's your day going?" And in the middle of all this...well, it was big, it was noisy, and it was in the area he happened to be in anyway, so a small, oddly-dressed lad--actually, with his long hair and slight build, he could easily be taken for a girl as well--has quietly wandered into the area. Somehow, he's avoided attracting any attention yet--probably largely due to the combination of his small size and extremely quiet manner. He's recently taken up a position not far from the singer's audience by the stage--not actually standing with the others, but a short distance back from them. He stares silently and without any real expression at the singer, watching without any visible reaction. The drive over in the cool weather is a nice change for Dick Grayson. Windows down and the cool breeze of spring flows through his hair that his captain keeps trying to convince him to cut. Though he probably could have taken Bruce up on an offer of a nicer car, he's intent on making his own way these days, so the older Ford Taurus crosses the bridge amongst minimal traffic. Parking is not difficult to find, surprisingly, and Dick counts his blessings as he makes his way over to the festival. He's making a double stop. He's been working on a case with the Metropolis PD for a murder over at the University, and he'll be meeting with the NYPD later this evening. The daytime festival, however is something more personal. Each year, Bruce and Alfred took him to this spot. Though he was a bit too old, even in the early days, it's one of the things that the trio did as a 'family.' It's special to him and he tries to come every year. Once he is on the grounds, he begins looking to find Pepper Potts, intent on giving her a donation from his trust fund. The singer on the stage finishes his set, and the event organizers move off to either go up on stage and introduce the next performer (a magician of the sleight-of-hand variety) or go to collect the last of the raffle ballots. The announcer on stage also mentions that the raffle is closing in five minutes. Pepper nods as the organizers go on about their jobs and looks around the chaotic and noisy event, smiling a bit to herself. Then she notices Mend and Heather and steps over toward them. "Hey. I'm glad you both could make it." Mend doesn't take a raffle ticket. They're for the little kids or the parents of little kids...and she's been to Disney. "Hey, Pepper. I thought a costumed presence might be appreciated." Then she grins at Heather. "Didn't know you did scouting stuff." "I do a ton of stuff. I don't sleep more than like an hour a week these days. Leaves me a lot of time to think or work on stuff. Plus, how could I say no to their smiling faces?" asks Heather with a grin. It's an impish grin, and she -does- buy a bunch of raffle tickets, in essence, one for each of the girls with her. A dozen tickets.. she can afford it though. "I think it's important to stay connected, and to give kids someone they can look up to. Granted, their moms might not want them thinking of me in a bikini just yet, but all they know is that I come to every meeting and bring them snacks and help with their crafts and such." That's said to Mend of course as Heather nibbles at carrots and ranch dip and plenty of other items from her plate. A plate that is rapidly emptying. If 157 knew what a magician was, he might in fact be somewhat interested. Well, interested might be a strong word. Rather, he might consider it something of potential value to investigate for purposes of his mission. That's a bit more likely. As it is, however, he does not know what that is...and as the current event on the large structure appears to be done, the young boy turns and starts to silently walk through the crowds once more, looking for something else to stare at. And look, there's a group of people standing near the stage, having a conversation and taking tickets in hand, and a couple are even in uniforms of various kinds. That's something that looks like it might be of moderate importance. And so it is that Mend, Heather, and Pepper soon have an audience of one, standing a short distance away from them and staring at them in a manner uncannily like the gaze of a security camera. Dick may come across looking decidedly overdressed for the event. He wears a charcoal grey suit and matching slacks, with a black dress shirt sans tie. After his long walk, he approaches Pepper Potts with a nod to those gathered around her. "Hello, Miss Potts, I'm sorry to intrude. My name is Dick Grayson, and you might remember me from a few years back coming with my foster father, Bruce Wayne. Anyways, I wanted to make a donation to the Maria Stark foundation. Do you know who or where I need to go to give the check? Thank you very much for having this event." The magician starts his act on the stage, and the raffle desks start taking their final submissions and closing down. Pepper looks around again, noticing the strangely static young boy and making a mental note to approach him if he lingers much longer. He might be lost. Then Dick Grayson shows up and she smiles at the younger man while extending her hand to offer a handshake. "Mr. Grayson, thank you for being here. I think I remember seeing you and your father here, the first year I helped with this event. How is he doing?" Not like she wouldn't know, seeing as Wayne Enterprises is one of Stark Industries' biggest competitors. But it's polite to ask. "Oh, any of the donation booths around should work, or if you'd rather I can take it directly." "I gave at the office," Mend quips. "As you know." Because she might not have much to spare, but she's definitely tossed a bit here and there "But if there's anything you want me to do, I'll do it. Including wrangling kids." She flickers a grin. "There seem to be a lot of them here." "Well, I paid about a hundred bucks for each of these tickets." offers Heather as she shows them to Mend almost conspiratorily. "And yeah, this is all about kids. Not to mention celebrating an important day." She eyes the cute guy in the expensive suit and raises a brow before her eyes catch that 'stare'. "Whoa.." she mutters before she steps forward a half pace and crouches down to try to speak to 157 as an equal. "Hey, shouldn't you be out there huntin' for eggs with the rest of'em?" she asks with a warm smile on her face. Staaaaaare. There's definitely /something/ going on with the oddly-dressed, long-haired boy. At Grayson's approach, the boy's camera-like gaze turns towards him, watching his conversation with Pepper. As she holds out her hand to shake hands with Grayson, 157 mimics the motion...and then he's approached. At first, it's like he doesn't even realize someone has spoken to him, but slowly his head turns and he looks up at Heather, merely staring at her for a few more moments. Finally, he speaks. "Query: Should you not be out there hunting for eggs with the rest of them. Answer: This unit has not been assigned to hunt for eggs." He speaks in monotone, at a slow pace, and with no change in facial expression at all. "Oh, thank you, Miss Potts. I've been coming here for the past few years. Mr. Wayne is doing well. I'll send him your regards of course," Dick takes a double-take at Mend, realizing she is who he thinks she is, and he gives a nod to Heather. "Hello," he says to Heather. Thinking her face looks familiar too. When you live in a big city and pass by newspaper and magazine stands often enough, someone of Heather's stature in the business doesn't go unnoticed. But when 157 turns and follows his lead on handshaking, Dick stops, smiles, and regards him just as the small guy speaks in a very sort of robotic way. An eyebrow jumps up. Pepper Potts tosses Mend a brief and amused eyeroll, then startles at Heather's declaration about the raffle tickets. "But... they're only supposed to be five dollars each." Her eyes follow Heather over to the strange young boy, and when he replies to her question, her brain jumps to several possible conclusions. He could be autistic or otherwise mentally challenged. He could be emotionally traumatized. Both, however, would not explain why he apparently lacks parental supervision. The last and most absurd would have Tony all up in that poor kid's face: he's as artificial as his behavior and speech patterns imply. And the feasibility of that last is FAR more now than she woudl have thought as recently as five years ago. Mend turns to look at the kid as well. Then rolls her eyes at Heather. "Don't tell me somebody's scalping raffle tickets. Or do...I'll go beat them up." She would, too. And probably could, although the weird kid has a lot of her attention. Is he a robot? It's not impossible, not at all. Or an alien probe...a badly programmed one. Glancing back, Heather laughs, "no, I overpaid on purpose. Told'em to put the change into the donation boo.." and then the kid replies to her query. "Huh?" is her eloquent reply as she turns her head back towards 157. -Her- first thought is that it's a kid trying to play the 'I'm a robot' game. She saw that in a movie or on TV somewhere. She shakes her head like doing a double take and adds, "What was that?" 157 apparently takes that as a request to repeat himself. "Answer: This unit has not been assigned to hunt for eggs." He finally lowers his hand, which has been hanging out in handshake position for a bit, and continues to stare towards Heather. "Explanation required: What is the purpose of hunting for eggs?" Still no variance in tone in the least, but on the bright side, he ceases staring /solely/ at Heather after a few more moments. There's a lot of people paying attention to him, now, so he's paying attention to each in turn, with that same emotionless stare. "Because it's fun," Dick Grayson responds in answer to 157's inquiry. "You've never hunted eggs before? It's a holiday activity for children. Come on. I'll hunt for eggs with you." The magician's act starts to wind down toward the end and the organizers start arriving carrying the raffle ballot boxes. Pepper steps out of their way and closer to the strange little boy, glancing at the others briefly, particularly Dick. Thank you, is the silent message in her glance. She studies the child for another moment, then pulls her phone and taps a quick text into it, checking with the event security to see if anyone's reported a lost child. A quick snapshot of 157 is included with the text, taken from the phone at the same time. Mend shoots Dick a rather grateful look. She's not sure what to do with the robot-like kid...and to be honest, he's giving her the creeps. "That's okay, then," she informs Heather. "I wish I had that kind of money to give away, but I don't...right now, anyway." Standing up slowly, Heather just shrugs and backs away since Dick seems to be taking over. At least he's decisive. Heather's still monumentally confused. She shakes her head though and turns to face Mend. "Well, there are cons to go with the pros you know. Like paparazzi... if you recall." She smirks a bit and picks up her plate before heading back for more food. Damnable black hole in her stomach is demanding to be fed again. "Explanation: Because it is fun." 157 turns his attention to Grayson. "Input not understood. Order: Come on. I will hunt eggs with you. Error: Subject is not recognized as authorized commander. Order denied." A long pause, and he adds, "Explanation required: What is fun?" As Pepper pulls out her phone and takes a snapshot, and begins texting, he looks in her direction for a long moment. "Analysis: Female utilizing small device. Highest probability: Image transmission and communication regarding this unit. Alert: Potential threat." Reflexively, Dick puts his body in between Pepper and 157 when the word, "Alert" comes out of the young 'man's' mouth. Dick tries to think quickly and talk his way out of this one. He does that sort of thing a lot. Curses, if only he'd brought his utility belt. It's sitting with his costume underneath the spare tire in his trunk. Le sigh. Dick decides to change the subject. "I have a query. Who are you?" he asks gently, trying not to irk the young one any more than might already be the case. Mend does have SOME of her gear. She just changes stance, though...in a manner that Dick at least would recognize as ready. She does nothing more, though. No sense making the robot or kid or kidbot or whatever it is feel even more threatened than it is already. Applause erupts from in front of the stage as the magician finishes his performance, and that gets Pepper's attention. CRAP. She looks toward Mend and Heather apologetically then retreats to where the organizers are prepping one of those big spinning barrel things with all of the raffle ballots. She speaks with them briefly, then waits for the magician and all of his accoutrement to be cleared from the stage and a single microphone put in his place. She's been fine all afternoon. Why is she NOW suddenly feeling all strangely nervous? "Query: Who are you?" 157 pauses, and returns his attention to Grayson--not that he can really help but do that when he's put himself between the kid and Pepper. "Answer: Unit identification Yeweseisisel. Current language usage: English. English translation: One-Hundred and Fifty-Seven. Unit will also respond to variants. Examples: One-Hundred Fifty Seven. One-Five-Seven. Hundred-Fifty-Seven." He doesn't appear to be about to try to hurt anyone, but then again, as utterly emotionless as the boy is, one might wonder if there'd be any sign of hostility in advance anyway. As the applause goes off, he turns towards the stage, watching the event silently. "So, allow me to just go ahead and say what everyone's thinking. This kid's not normal, and might be some form of machine." Dick looks over his shoulder at Mend and Heather. "There. I said it. You were thinking it. You know it." He turns back to 157, "Very well, 157. Where do you come from?" Pepper steps up onto the stage and stands in front of the microphone, smiling as the audience's applause fades out. "Thank you, everyone, for coming out to the thirteenth annual Maria Stark Foundation Easter Fetival. I hope you'll all having fun?" She waits for the audience to applaud a moment before continuing. "I'm glad, it's been a lot of fun for all of us too. Now, to get the boring things out of the way, the proceeds from the raffle will be added to the donations totals, and all of the donations to the Maria Stark Foundation made during the festival today will be matched one hundred percent by Stark Industries." She applauds along with the audience this time. "But now what I know you're all waiting for. The winner of the trip to EuroDisney." She turns to watch the organizers pull the large ballot barrel onto the stage. If she's aware of having regained 157's attention, she doesn't let it show. "Alien probe," Mend says, conversationally, as if she encounters such things every day. Being a cape, she might. 157 can give Pepper all the attention he wants, but if he moves to attack, Mend's going to be on him in a second. Or let Heather take it. Heather recovers faster. Turning away, Heather murmurs towards Mend, "Let's try to direct any potential boom-ness away from the kids and the eggs, right?" with a bit of a smirk as she goes out towards the kids, to try to start herding them further away from all of this.. in a totally natural and big sisterish way, by starting a game of... steal the egg and run with it till tackled by kids. "Statement: This kid is not normal, and might be some form of machine. Clarification: Unit 157 is biological. Designation 'machine' may still be regarded as appropriate at user's discretion." 157 turns back to Dick. "Query: Where do you come from? Probable meaning: Where did this unit originate? Error: Subject is not recognized as authorized. Access denied." A pause. "Possible additional meaning: From where did this unit arrive? Answer:" And he rattles off a series of numbers. Another pause, and he adds, "Summary: This unit approached from the south." He returns his attention to the stage as Pepper begins speaking. "Explanation required: Purpose of present event. Definition of 'raffle'. Definition of 'EuroDisney'." A pause, and he notes Heather's actions as well, observing her for a few moments. "Clarification required: Are female's present actions defined as 'hunting for eggs'?" Dick loosens up a bit as the robot seems no longer to be targeting any of them. He gives half of his attention to Pepper as she speaks, and when she mentions the prize, he applauds loudly with the rest of the crowd. Pepper Potts and the audience all watch as the barrel is tumbled a few times, the ballots visible through the semi-transparent plastic. Finally the turn the barrel straight and the hatch is opened. One organizer pulls a single ballot out and hands it to Pepper. "Thank you. And, the winner of the EuroDisney raffle is..." She smile as the cheering gets louder for a moment, "Amelia Quintanilla." Amonst the audience, a young girl can be heard screaming in delight, and she's visible a moment later jumping up and down near her parents. Mend pays half attention to that. Far more attention to the kid. "Android, then. Why are you here?" she asks, quite gently. Of course, if he's scouting for an invasion, he's not going to answer honestly, but that doesn't mean she's not going to ask. Just in case. 157 keeps watching the event, and when the young girl jumps up and down and screams, he watches her for a few moments, and then also jumps up and down in similar--but still emotionless--manner. No screaming, thankfully. He ceases in a few moments, and looks over at Mend. "Query: Why are you here? Answer: This unit was sent to this planet by access denied to observe." Dick watches and cheers loudly again once the little girl is deemed the winner. It warms his heart to see the family celebrate, for obvious reasons to anyone who knows him. He still keeps one ear open, listening to 157 who is still in earshot, trying to figure things out in his head about who might have sent this being here. And why. Pepper Potts takes an overlarge replica of a plane ticket with an image of the central building of EuroDisney on it and walks down into the audience to give to Amelia and her family directly. She greets the parents with handshakes, then gives the overlarge prize to the little girl. "Congratulations to the Quintanilla family." Se applauds again with the rest of the audience. "See. He really is an alien probe. Not badly made, but the programming could use some work." Mend studies the kid. "So...your maker sent you here to check on us. He'd better not be planning an invasion. He'd get his butt kicked." She sounds serious about that. 157 looks over at Grayson, then at the audience, then at Pepper. Slowly and without any feeling, he also starts to clap. Clap. Pause. Clap. Pause. Clap. Pause. "Explanation required: Purpose of current movements." He turns towards Dick and Mend, and continues his slow clapping, somehow managing to make clapping an interrogative. "Statement: He had better not be planning an invasion. Answer unavailable. This unit has no information regarding plans of access denied." Clap. Pause. Clap. Pause. "Statement: He would get his butt kicked. Statement not understood." Clap. Pause. Clap. Pause. Now that the winner has been announced, Dick knows he needs to be on the move. He's got a meeting with Illyana Rasputina tonight; only the latter has no idea that it is infact going to take place. He also needs to meet with some investigators from the Metropolis force. He looks to Mend, believing she's got the situation handled, and will no doubt follow up with her later, albeit as his more masked self. He gives a smile and a nod to the odd boy, and waves good bye, looking for a hat to deposit his check in. Pepper Potts spends a few more moments talking with the winner and her family, thus missing that Dick is taking his leave. When she finally starts toward Mend and the strange little boy again the stage area has mostly cleared out. There are no less than three donation stops between Dick and the exit, so that should be no problem. The stampede of six year olds covered in fingerpaint might be a bit more of a challenge. "How are you both doing?" she asks Mend and 157. "This planet's got good defenses. And you clap when somebody achieves something." She glances at Pepper. "I'm fine..." If a little, well. A teacher, Mend is not. "Statement: He would get his butt kicked. Usage: Target asserts superiority over possible attacker in attempt to discourage conflict. Understood. Action: 'Clapping', motion and contact between user's hands, creating sound. Purpose: Acknowledgement of achievement. Understood." 157 is an agreeable student, at least. Sort of. He looks over at Pepper. "Query: How are you both doing. Probable meaning: Report condition. Answer: This unit is unharmed. This unit is operating within expected parameters. This unit has recently refueled. No problems detected. Condition report ends." Pepper Potts blinks momentarily at 157's operational status report. Even JARVIS sounds much more personable than that. Her duties for now are done, so she has time to really study this boy and determine if he's exactly what he claims to be. "I... see." She glances at Mend again, then moves to sit on a folding chair on the outside edge of the stage area. "May I have your permission to perform a simple surface examination?" she asks of the child, to see if he gets the more complex syntax. "I'll keep an eye on the proceedings," Mend notes, moving away. Oh, she's got Pepper covered, but she's also keeping her eyes out for what other trouble might show up. This strikes her as a place for...well...trouble. At the very least, what are those kids up to... 157 finally stops his slow clapping, and turns his attention to Pepper. He hasn't acknowledged a single person's exit from the area, and it doesn't appear he's going to start with Mend's. "Query: May I have your permission to perform a simple surface examination? Unable to respond. Explanation required: Simple surface examination." Hm. Interesting. One tick in the highly disturbed child box. Pepper explains, but doesn't let up on the two dollar words. "I am hoping to ascertain a baseline of your physical characteristics through tactile input, focusing on your hands. Do I have your permission?" 157 remains still for a few moments, and finally answers. "Query: Do I have your permission? This unit will comply with the test. Warning: Attempts to harm or capture this unit will be require this unit to respond." So saying, he takes a step towards her, and offers both hands. "Possibility exists that response would negatively impact continued function of female." Pepper Potts doesn't take the child's hands immediately. "Explain 'negatively impact continued function', please?" "Query: Explain 'negatively impact continued function'. Answer: In event of attempt to harm or capture this unit, this unit is authorized to act to prevent harm or capture. Priority is escape. Should escape be impossible, this unit is authorized to use force. Use of force may result in injury or death of aggressor." 157 just stands there through the entire explanation in exactly the same pose. Pepper Potts ohs faintly. "I have no intention of apprehending or detaining you in any way." She then reaches to take one of the child's hands, trying to determine if he feels like a normal human child, even if he really doesn't sound like one. She even tries to feel for a pulse on his wrist. "Understood." 157 stands there, showing no reaction as she takes his hand. He feels...normal. Thin and small, but normal. He lets her move his hand around without any objection, and when she feels for a pulse...there's still no reaction. There is, however, a pulse--at a rate you might expect for someone as amazingly calm as 157 seems to be. He's not a robot, it would seem. He's truly biological. Pepper Potts looks increasingly unsettled by this strange little boy. "Do you have a permanent residence?" 157 keeps watching her. "Query: Do you have a permanent residence? Answer: This unit does not have a permanent residence. It is not necessary for this unit to have a permanent residence." Pepper Potts looks at 157's face concernedly. "Everyone needs to have a permanent residence." Especially strange little boys who talk like they're automatons. Wait, maybe... She pulls her phone from her pocket again and taps at the screen. "JARVIS." "Yes, Miss Potts." "I'm about to send you a scan. If you could put it through the usual searches?" That's code for everything the AI has access to, both legal and not so much. "Of course, Miss Potts." Pepper then holds the phone screen-up on one hand and gently settles each of the boy's right hand fingers and thumb on the screen's surface, hoping it'll be sufficient for JARVIS to get a scan of the fingerprints. "Begin scan." The screen goes from the desktop image of Charles Schultz's Peppermint Patty to blank white for a few seconds, then back again. "Scan completed," is the British AI voice's response. "Negative. It is not necessary for this unit to have a permanent residence," 157 restates. He obediently lets her scan his fingerprints, showing no reaction to the act at all. As long as it appears she isn't going to hurt or take him into custody, it seems, he doesn't much care. "Explanation required: Meaning of current actions." Although he is curious, it appears. Pepper Potts says, "A visual scan of the textural patterns on the ends of your fingers are used for purposes of identification and verification. I am attempting to verify the authenticity of your explanations." She's not letting up on the kid one bit with the big words. "Based on the results of the identification and verification, I will know whether to accept that you truly do not need a permanent residence, or if I should be seeking to contact those that sent you here to provide you with assistance returning to their location." "Understood." 157 waits, both hands till held out even though she's only been working with one. "Warning: Low probability exists of locating records related to Unit 157. This unit has recently arrived on this planet from access denied. Low probability that government of planet designated 'Earth' will have data on Unit 157." Pepper Potts nods a bit. "Well, let's see what results JARVIS finds." She releases the boy's hand then looks at the phone's screen when the AI texts the results to her instead of saying them aloud. Unfortunately, JARVIS doesn't find a thing. No records appear to exist regarding the strange boy. 157 just continues standing there, silently, while she reads the phone...both hands still extended. Pepper Potts sighs faintly to herself and puts the phone away. "I have completed my examination. Thank you. Is there anything I can answer for you, since you were so accommodating of my curiosity?" 157 finally drops his hands to his sides again, and stares at her for several long moments. Finally, he speaks. "Explanation required: What is fun?" He'd asked the question before, but it was shortly before he worried all the heroes by making that comment about Pepper possibly being a threat. Pepper Potts ahs. "Turn around and look at everyone here." The festival is definitely starting to wind down, but there are still plenty of people about, along with kids running amok. However, there is an increasing number of children who are starting to become tired and show it by either slowing down or becoming grouchy. "The little girl there, in the light green dress and blonde hair. Do you seen how her mouth resembles and downturned hyperbole and there is fluid coming out of her eyes? She is not happy because she is tired and refuses to rest." 157 doesn't respond with a denial of orders this time, probably because it's clearly related to his question. He turns to look as she requested. "Clarification required: 'Fun' is a state in which one's mouth is downturned in this manner and fluid leaks from the eyes." And he frowns, one of the fakest looking frowns ever, clearly lacking any feeling behind it. Pepper Potts says, "No, that is the opposite of fun. That is unhappiness. Now, look over to the right, the boy in the shirt with the blue stripes. Do you see how his mouth is upturned, and he is interacting with the children around him in a peaceful and energetic manner? He is happy. He is having fun." 157 blinks, once, twice, motionless as he watches the younger kids. "Understood." He mimics the smile, with just as little feeling as before. "Fun is an interaction with others in a peaceful and energetic manner, with mouth upturned. Fun is not necessary to the function of this unit." Pepper Potts says, "Well, maybe not to an artificial unit, but for a human it is as necessary as the regular intake of oxygen or food." She then indicates another, smaller boy -- barely a toddler -- who has been part of the happy boy's gaggle of happy energeticness. He's just tripped and fallen and looks shocked for a moment before he starts crying. "He has just suffered a very minor physical injury." The toddler's mother swoops in, picks up the child, and starts comforting him. "His mother, his parental unit, is checking him for his physical condition and simultaneously soothing his emotional distress caused by the minor injury. This is called compassion, affection."" 157 continues watching. There's no real feeling of interest from him, but neither is he looking away. "Understood. This unit has experienced physical injuries. This unit has received medical treatment. This unit does not experience emotion and does not require treatment for emotional distress." Pepper Potts says, "Well, then as much as you ultimately learn during your explorations, you will never truly understand humans. We are very heavily influenced by our emotions, and by how others react." 157 turns towards Pepper again. "Clarification: It is not necessary for this unit to understand humans. This unit records information and reports to access denied. Access denied analyzes information. Access denied experiences emotions and will understand." Pepper Potts ohs softly. "Well, if you're here only to observe and report, why did your creators choose to have you resemble a human? Why not simply make you resemble something that would not be expected to respond as a human might? Like, like a phone." She pulls her StarkPhone out of her pocket again. "Query: Why did your creators choose to have you resemble a human? Why not make you resemble something that would not be expected to respond as a human might? Answer: Unknown. This unit is not aware of information related to creation of this unit. It is not necessary for this unit to know the reasons for creation of this unit." A pause, and 157 continues. "Statement: Like a phone. Analysis: Device 'phone' does not appear to be capable of locomotion. Device 'phone' does not appear to be capable of defense. This unit is capable of locomotion. This unit is capable of defense." Pepper Potts says, "Then why not a bird?" She indicates a sparrow perched on a nearby tree branch. "They are far better capable of locomotion than a human is, and can defend themselves quite readily when needed." "Query: Why not a bird? Answer: Unknown." A long pause, and 157 finally speaks up again. "Clarification: This unit ordinarily functions as part of a team. This unit is not ordinarily ordered to interact with subjects. This unit is ordered only to observe. Current mission is unusual." Pepper Potts says, "If this mission is unusual, how do you expect to complete it with the normal operating parameters?" 157 just kind of stares at her as though she had asked how he expected to walk the same way he had always walked. Utter lack of comprehension there. "Query: How do you expect to complete it with the normal operating parameters? Answer: It is not necessary for this unit to 'expect'." A long pause, and he looks around the area. "Further data gathering at this location will be unproductive. This unit will move to another location." Pepper Potts says, "Well, be careful, all right? The way you appear currently, humans are going to react to you as if you are also human. And so you know, your human appearance is one of the more helpless ones around. So they're going to be trying to help you, and might interfere despite only meaning well." 157 looks at her for a few moments. "Understood. This unit is capable of appearance alteration. However, this unit is not capable of adjustment of physical capability or apparent physical capability. Stated problems will occur regardless of appearance alteration. Analysis: Situation will not improve by altering appearance. Current appearance should remain." He remains still for a few moments, and then steps back a few steps. Suddenly, he's speaking quietly but extremely rapidly. Numbers. Lots of numbers. Lots and lots of numbers and what sounds like mathematical formulas of some highly unusual type. There's a flash and a sort of sucking sound, and all of a sudden there's what can only be described as a hole floating in the air beside him, through which can be seen another, nearby, part of the city. Pepper Potts stares at that with wide eyes, and REALLY REALLY hopes that JARVIS is listening and recording through the phone still in her hand. Why does she get the feeling that she just had a conversation with some kind of Doctor Who creature? Really, though, the only response she can make to the portal that opens next to the boy is to raise her non-phone hand in a small and confused-seeming wave. 157 mimics the gesture, of course without any feeling. Without another word or even any further acknowledgement of Pepper's continued presence, he steps through the portal. She can briefly hear him speaking something more on the other side...and then, with another odd noice and flash, the portal is gone. Pepper Potts breaths a sigh of ... she doesn't know what. That was one of the most bizarre conversations she's ever had with anyone, and she works for Tony Effing Stark. (Yes, his middle name does start with an E.) She looks at the phone in her hand and asks quietly, "JARVIS, did you catch that last?" "I did, Miss Potts. Analysis has already begun." Category:Log